1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to systems and methods for wireless power transfer, such as wireless battery charging. Aspects of this document relate generally to systems and methods for near field communication (NFC).
2. Background
Wireless power transfer uses coupled coils to transfer power from one coil to another. Wireless power transfer using inductive coupling may include changing a current through a first coil to induce a voltage across a second coil. Wireless power transfer using resonant inductive coupling may include the use of a first coil included in a first resonant circuit and a second coil included in a second resonant circuit, the two resonant circuits tuned to resonate at the same frequency. Near field communication (NFC) is a communication protocol enabling electronic devices to transfer data when brought within close proximity.